User blog:Nhan-Fiction/Looking for Contributors for Next Custom Champ Project!
] ] ] Hello there. Creating custom champs for LoL is an activity I truly enjoy doing. I honestly have a ton of fun with the creation process, and over time this side hobby of mine has become something quite substantial. It all started when LilyPichu first voiced one of my older creations a few years back. Out of the blue, she offered to voice Vikki/Valerie. Before I knew it, this was the beginning of something special. LilyPichu really inspired me to try taking my ideas to the next level. Custom champs have been around since the first Defense of the Ancients game came out (I even made custom champ designs for fun back in my DotA days) Though very niche, custom characters have always had their share of popularity among the fans. They are a means for people to get their creative juices flowing. MOBA fans like letting their imaginations run wild as they try to play their hand at character design. However, I wanted to go beyond writing descriptions like, "X character has this outfit and ..." Why not go one step further? And thus, the very first piece of original artwork for a custom champ of mine was put together. Kiya, the Feline of Fervor, had the drawing to the right (orange background) designed specifically for her. And then afterward, the artwork started to get more elaborate. I began requesting more and more art for my characters. And I got to thinking ... what else could be done? And so I became more ambitious and started to organize more "complex" elements for my custom champs. In other words, each custom champ project has been a personal challenge for myself to raise the bar. I am particularly proud of what Kiya, the Fervor of the Sands, has become. A lot of awesome individuals have made the concept really cool. ] This is Sylphie, a butterfly fairy. She will be my next custom champ project. I am in the process of getting things in order for her. This will include: * The lore * Original artwork * Skin ideas * The full voice set * And other "surprises" With each project, I have been attempting to make each idea even more sophisticated than the concept before it. However, I am always looking for people to help me out with my custom champ projects. This is actually the key aspect a lot of people don't realize - most of the individuals who contribute toward my concepts are volunteers. They bring their respective talents to the table out of respect and passion for the project. So for Sylphie, I want to ensure she gets the same kind of treatment. ] ] If you would like to contribute toward this Sylphie project in any fashion, whether it is through artwork or something else (e.g. writing a poem), please feel free to comment below or e-mail me at nhp54@hotmail.com. It is up to you. I think all contributions are wonderful. I always credit everyone's work. I prefer not to set deadlines for those who assist me with my projects (trust me, I am a very PATIENT person) Most importantly, I am extremely thankful and appreciative of everyone who volunteers their time and energy to help bring life to my custom champs. I never claim to be game designer or anything - I am just a really avid fan of LoL who loves making these characters. So spread the word and please contribute toward this Sylphie project if you are up for it :) Here are some particular things I would like help with (at the moment) * Some good lines for the full voice set * More artwork/skin ideas * A dance suggestion * Some appropriate, pop culture references/internet memes * Writing pieces, such as a skit (which I do in fact have people who can act them out) * Possible attacks for her skill-kit (constantly being revised) * Whatever comes to mind that you think would be a good idea I hope to turn Sylphie into a spectacular project. I am planning on hopefully getting her final concept posted on LoL Wiki rather soon, which will probably be within the next week or so (give or take, I don't like to rush these things) Contributions will still be accepted after Sylphie has been posted. Thank you for your time >^..^< Champion Concepts Posted on LoL Wiki * * * * Category:Blog posts